Demon Savior
by Ominias
Summary: Hasaki Hamono: a zaiphon user that is enrolled at The Barsburg Millitary Academy.Is considered a 'demon' because of her sorrowful past, eye color, and amazing battle skills.After her graduation final exam, her world becomes very different.What's in store?
1. Military Academy

**Hiyas everyone! On ALL of my stories, I'm having a MAJOR writer's block. So, I'll put up a poll on my profile to see which story I should do. Please vote! Otherwise, I won't know which story to stress on. Arigatou!**

~*~*~*~*~

Demon Savior

**Chapter One: Millitary Academy**

_Fight._

"Ungh...."

_Blood._

"...stop..."

_Hate._

"...stop it....stop..."

_Kill._

"Arg!"

Blood red eyes whipped open as a young girl in her teens lashed upright in a sitting position in her bed, face hot with sweat. She panted heavily, then clutched her flaming orange-and-red hair with her scarred left hand. She closed her eyes, then instantly snapped them open again as soon as she started hearing that haunting voice that scathed her dreams. Not that her dreams were any pleasant to begin with. She sighed. "....right...today is the final exam...not that I'm excited for it." The girl soundlessly slipped out of bed just as a woman came through the doors, telling everyone to wake up. Her loud voice rang in the girl's head as she was slipping on her jacket. Soon, the other residents in their sleeping chamber got to their feet, and also started preparing for their last day, just as the girl finished dressing and headed out.

~*~*~*~*~

She walked through the very familiar hallways of the academy, heading to her class. All along the way, people kept whispering loudly behind her back, about how she was a 'devil', a 'monster', a 'demon'. How people came up with those lies was below her comprehension. Through all of it, all she did was keep a blank face, breaking out of it every once in a while just to give some people sideways glares. Everyone hurriedly ran along as soon as their gazes met. And then she saw him.

Teito Klein. Probably the best zaiphon user of this graduating class, save herself. He was also apparently a sklave.....and people always made hush-talk behind his back, as much as people did to herself. In that sense, she felt closest to him, but they never really met or talked to each other. Besides, he had his friend, his only friend, Mikage with him. He was lucky. She had no one.

As she walked past, people started bad-mouthing her and Teito, now saying how 'demons' and 'sklaves' would go well with each other. Apparently Teito never really noticed her, so he was surprised at the comment. The girl sent a menacing glare towards them, and instantly silenced everyone. Teito was baffled. She let out a small 'Tch' and continued along. As soon as she was out of sight, people started their conversations again about Teito. He stared at the hallway she had gone through, wondering exactly who she was, until Mikage pounced on him.

"OI, Mikage! Don't do that!"

"Aww, why not Teito? I thought we were best friends!!!"

"We are, but that doesn't give you any reason to attack me like that!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Teito paused. "Do you know who that girl was? I've never seen her before."

"What do you mean? She's the only girl in the graduating class this year! How could you _miss_ her? Plus, you and Teito are the main targets for bad-mouths like Shuri."

"...targets, hm...?"

There was a pause, before Mikage suddenly said. "Hey! What are you going all gloomy for? This is it! The last day! If we pass the exam, we'll be able to serve in the army!"

"Y-yeah..."

"C'mon! My best friend!"

Teito smiled gently at the grinning face of Mikage, who was the only one who had ever shown him kindness. '_That's right. It's now or never...'_

~*~*~*~*~

"Alright everyone! Get into your designated blocks for the final exam!"

The girl walked towards Block B, where she was sent to. She met up with some other male students, who looked scared at simply her presence. '_Idiots. I'm not going to _kill_ them...' _She shuddered mentally at her use of that word. One of her nightmare words... As she was thinking, she could hear people already talking about her. "Hey, isn't that Hasaki Hamono, the demon prodigy of this year's graduating class?" "Yeah, there are some pretty nasty rumors going around about her. I heard she used to be a murderer! On top of everyone's Bingo Book!" '_Tch. Simpletons.' _

"Aright everyone! We'll go about the exam, starting with blocks A, C, and E, and then we'll switch to B, D, and F. Will the former blocks please step into their designated arenas?" The young woman who was running the exam said as the gates to the unbreakable glass arenas opened, and the candidates in the first set of blocks stepped in. Block A caught Hasaki's eye as she saw Teito and his friend walking in. '_Hm...let's see how he handles this...'_ She thought, as she walked up to the glass. There, she saw a _huge_ human, with his arms and legs chained up, most likely a prisoner. He wore a black eye-patch on his right eye, and he had scars all over his body. "Ok, this is your final test! Defeat this prisoner! Which means you will have to kill him!" Hasaki cringed. If Teito....'offed' with him...well, it's not like she could blame him. She just hoped that he will not lose his humanity...

The battle started as the woman took off the prisoner's chains, and stepped back outside. Hasaki could hear the ridiculous rant of that 'Shuri Oak' kid. An obvious loathe occurred as his companions got knocked away, one by one, besides Teito and Mikage, who were carefully observing the enemy. Her attention to the battle disappeared as she heard several footsteps coming in Block A's direction, and the sound of "Oh! We are very honored to have your presence here, Ayanami Sir!" She whipped around, and caught sight of Ayanami and his various companions walking towards them. He didn't seem to notice her, as he continued to converse with another teacher. "So, how are the candidates this year? Do they have some backbone in them?" "Well, you see..." At that moment, Shuri saw the group of people, and ran towards them, banging the walls and yelling out "Get me out of here!!! Please!!! I'm gonna die!!!" Hasaki's gaze hardened. Ayanami said "How unsightly." "And yet, he is supposed to be the heir to the noble Oak family!" "It just goes to show that family background has nothing to do with anyone when they're faced in battle." Hasaki's eyes and hands twitched. Another one. "Usually only about 20 of the 100 students pass the final exam. No matter how impressive their skills are in training, it means nothing if you can't use them in battle." Hasaki closed her eyes, and sighed. She walked right up to the window that separated her and Shuri, then opened them as he stopped banging and looked at her pleadingly. That's when Ayanami saw her. She opened her eyes, and gave Shuri a menacing, tearing glare.

"Disgusting."

Shuri's eyes widened, and was about to plead more, until he felt the prisoner's shadow looming over him. He was about to smash him, when Teito suddenly pushed Shuri aside. They both escaped, even though Shuri was unconscience. Then, Teito and Mikage started fighting, actually dealing major damage effeciently to the opponent. '_Not like some useless trash who brags his mouth off, then is unable to save his companions and himself.'_

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she whipped her head around, to meet the gaze of Ayanami. She shrugged his hand off her shoulder, then said. "You know, Nami-kun, that eventually your actions will cause the _disintegration_ of the army, right?" She said cooly, but with a hint of humor.

"You're an insolent brat, as always."

"And you're hands feel as cold and sticky as ever, _Nami-kun_."

"Brat! How dare you insult Ayanami-sama and the army! What right do you have?!"

"Every right in the world..."

"Foolish-"

"Forget about her, for now. Right now, it seems as though Klein is trying to pass the exam without killing the enemy."

Hasaki's eyes flickered. Her body went stiff as she saw the graduating examiner step into the arena, Ayanami silently following him. '_No...he wouldn't!' _"You can't end the exam that way. You _have_ to kill him." "He isn't the real enemy. There is no purpose in killing him." Teito said as he undid his casted zaiphon. Just as he did, though, a bigger, stronger, _darker_ zaiphon sliced through the prisoner's neck. Teito turned around and saw Ayanami, as he said. "You're too soft." Hasaki closed her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

"Alright, now will groups B, D, and F proceed to enter their arenas, please?"

Hasaki stepped into the arena with several others, all of which were avoiding her. She knew what was coming, and sighed. This was too little of a challenge for her. The others though....she was worried. _'I will end this quickly then.'_ The exam officially started, and she was faced with another prisoner, this one larger than the last. "Stand back, but don't you _dare_ run away, cowering." She said sharply, and everyone but one person complied.

"Hah! You think you're all tough, being called a demon and whatever! I'm not following _your_ orders! Hey, what's wrong with you guys?! Are you seriously going to let this _girl_ boss you around like this?"

Everyone looked at each other, then nodded, all in sync. "Che, fine, whatever! I'll leave you cowards over there then!" He turned, but what he saw was Hasaki already in front of the now paralyzed prisoner, pointing a sword at his neck. "Do you have family?" She asked. "Y-yeah, I have a wife..." "You should have treasured them when you had the chance. Some of us doesn't have your blessing. Any last words?" "...no." "Pity. Goodbye. Rest in peace." And with that, she drew down her blade.

~*~*~*~*~

Teito and Mikage watched in awe as they saw Hasaki's battle. At first, all they saw was a group of people, a brown-haired boy named Dain, and Hasaki talking to one another, when suddenly, Hasaki vanished, and the prisoner fell to the floor, in utter shock. Then she reappeared at the prisoner's head, and she did something he had never seen before. She morphed her zaiphon into a solid object, namely, a sword. Then, she brought it down.

~*~*~*~*~

_Battle._

_Blood._

_Hate._

_Kill._

_Remember this, Hasaki. Once you cross the borderline of innocence, you can never go back. You can never live without these words echoing in your head, haunting you. But, it is when you have obtained enough strength, that you can create a new border into 'courage'. But, courage without strengtth is simply foolhardiness. Remember this well..._

~*~*~*~*~

Dain watched in horror at the lone girl standing on the other side of the arena, surrounded by blood. Both of her arms were trickling with the red substance, and there were crimson splotches in her hair and on her torso. "Y-you really are a demon..." Hasaki slowly turned towards him, eyes filled with apology. "No, I'm just..." Her eyes hardened, and she looked away.

"An edged tool..."

People stared at her as she walked out of the arena, especially Teito and Mikage. She stopped beside them, not even sparing a glance at them. "...don't lose your humanity, Teito Klein..." She whispered. As she started to walk away, she saw Ayanami looking at her, smile on his face. "That look suites you well, _Hamono._" "...tch." As she disappeared past the doors, Ayanami smiled an evil grin.


	2. Escaped

**Hiyas! Glad to hear people are liking this story! Thanksthanksthankthanks for ANY reviewer!!! *holds out cyber-cookies from oven* Here! For my happy reviewers! ^^x And I am SOOOO sorry for not updating!!! The inspiration and motive thief came visiting...yeah... Anyways! Here is the next chapter! (finally...)**

**Oh, and just in case, I want to make things clear:**

**Her first name is Hasaki ; Last name is Hamono.**

**Hasaki means 'the edge of a blade', and Hamono means 'an edged tool' ....so...yeah...quite a battle-filled name there, ne? I guess that's why she refers to that. Anyways, on with the story!**

~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Two : Escaped**

_A little girl with orange hair and blood red eyes stood in the middle of a plain, most of the grass yellow and dead. The grass crunched beneath her feet as she started moving towards something shining in the distance. She started walking faster, until she stopped when she saw a group of people surrounding her. It was the villagers and the girl's parents, all of them yelling at her and kicking her. She was helpless to do anything, so she stayed motionless while being thrashed around. Suddenly, she felt a heavy weight in her stomach as she saw each of the people disappearing. She didn't know why she felt that way. They were gone, and she wasn't getting kicked anymore...but she still felt a deep unsettling feeling, telling her that something was wrong. She slowly got to her feet. Her eyes widened when she saw everyone laying motionless, covered in a red substance, past a small hill, that was, before, higher than her sight-line. She reached a shaking hand out towards them. "M-Mother....father? Minna..." _

"Gasp!!!"

Hasaki bolted upright, and put a hand to her face. "Again...I'm having them more and more often..." She murmured, swinging her legs around off her bed, and stood up. Her eyes widened when she heard an unfamiliar, cruel-like voice cackling in her head. **'Oh, you're just too fun to mess around with! Lesse...man, you've got a lot of unpleasant memories around in here...'** Her eyes narrowed, but the voice was gone, and in place, was the woman who ran the exam, bursting through the doors, yelling at them to wake up. She shook her head. _'Maybe that was just my mind playing tricks.'_ She slipped on her uniform, and walked out the double-doors.

~*~*~*~*~

"Ayanami Sir!" A military officer saluted to the lavender-eyed man walking, with his group behind him. He didn't even spare the officer a glance as he strode past him, heading for a meeting in Miroku's office. He pushed open the large double-doors, and found the chairman sitting at his desk, expecting him.

"Ayanami-kun, am I right in assuming that this visit is to do with Miss Hamono?"

Ayanami just stared at Miroku with his impassive eyes, and Miroku smiled.

"I was considering inviting her into the Black Hawks, if that is, you'd agree she has the skill?"

Ayanami just stood there for a few moments, before answering. "If that is what you wish."

"Hm. Then, could you please send someone to inform her?"

"As you wish, Miroku-sama."

"Ah, also, would you accompany me to the meeting room to discuss about the 'eye'?"

"Of course."

~*~*~*~*~

Hasaki strode down the halls, lightly holding a file folder in her right hand as she walked past several other students, running down the corridor for the same reason she was, but obviously more worried. No one even bothered making snide comments in their hurry, which she enjoyed slightly. She was a bit irritable this morning. And she remembered why.

"Yesterday...it just had to be on that day..." she muttered to herself, scaring some people in the hallway, but most didn't notice. The few that did though most likely only ever heard her talking full sentences in class, as she usually just used single-word communication, like 'Tch', 'idiots', 'baka', 'che', other things like that. And most people who did hear her say more than a few words were her...'victims'...? Yeah. She shuddered, but only slightly.

"HELLO!"

Hasaki's eyes widened, and out of instinct, she jabbed her elbow back, making a certain blond double-over in pain. She relaxed her muscles when she saw who it was.

"Oh. You."

"Hey, that hurt! What did you do that for?!"

"...Guess."

Mikage chuckled, still clutching his stomach, while giving Hasaki a smile. "You remind me of Teito, although your blows hurt even more than his does!"

"What do you want?" She said, earning a few gasps, but ignored them.

"I want to be your friend!"

At this, Hasaki narrowed her eyes, but surprise still danced in them. "You're wasting your time." And then she turned around and disappeared. Mikage's eyes widened, but then he chuckled again.

"Ah, what a weird girl. Like Teito in more ways than she thinks." He mused, before going back to his search for Teito. That's when he realized.

"ACK! I forgot my documents!!!"

~*~*~*~*~

Teito walked silently in the hallway, thinking about his dream, no, his memory, and the events of the previous day. About Ayanami, Hasaki, and...her words. _'What does she mean...?' _He thought. '_And also...that guy in my dream...is he dead...?'_ But his thoughts were interrupted by a jingling sound, and the sounds of muffled voices coming from a set of double-doors. Suddenly, his eyes widened in shock as he heard the same sound he heard in his dream, coming from the man wearing white. His head suddenly pounded with pain, and he clutched it with one hand, wincing.

As he clumsily forced himself to walk towards the door, the muffled voices started to form words.

"...Raphael is still resonating, so the stone must be out there somewhere."

"But didn't that stone disappear during the war with the Raggs Kingdom?"

"No, it may be with some of the royal family that we've accidentally overlooked."

Teito peered into the room, and saw Ayanami holding up a very familiar neck ornament that was worn by the man in his dreams, except that it was missing the red gem in the center. When he heard it jingle again, his head hurt even more, and he closed his eyes from pain.

"Find it!" Ayanami said. "Find the stone that belongs on the King of Raggs' necklace,

...the Eye of Mikhail!"

_'The eye of Mikhail?'_

His eyes shot open, and a white, slightly blurred scene played before his eyes, like when he was dreaming.

~*~*~*~*~

_A large, silver tower...on top of an equally large building..._

_A massive gate, gently sliding open, revealing a man in white robes, wearing a golden, large necklace with a red stone in the middle..._

_A little boy with brown hair and innocent green eyes, wearing white robes also, taking a few steps forward, but then turned to look back, and shielded his eyes as a massive ship flied overhead him..._

…_...._

_Many men wearing military uniforms marching towards the man, including a silver-haired, lilac-eyed soldier leading the men..._

_Two men holding down the man, while the silver-haired soldier unsheathed his sword..._

You're-! That man's-!

_...red...and such a blank look in the man's eyes..._

Father!Back then...the man standing over father was...

_The child looking at the scene behind the doors, until the silver-haired man turned to him..._

Teito tore at his head with his hands, immense pain and realization washing over him, his eyes very wide, and bits of zaiphon surrounding him.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hm?"

"What is it?"

Ayanami smiled. "There's a rat."

Just then, the doors flung open, an Teito barged in, forming zaiphon around him, aiming at Ayanami. But, a red zaiphon crashed into his, causing his to dissolve, and before he knew it, he was on the ground with a black haired man wearing sunglasses and holding a katana stuck in the ground sitting on him, preventing Teito from moving.

"No, no! Aya-tan will kill you if you attack him!" He said with too much cheerfulness for the situation.

Meanwhile, Ayanami was looking at Teito, struggling against Hyuuga's weight, and was failing.

"Why did you try to attack me?"

He didn't get a response. (Well, if you can count someone reaching out to you with wide, angry eyes a response...?)

"Come to think of it, isn't he the sklave we picked up in the Raggs Kingdom? We'll need him to tell us everything he knows."

~*~*~*~*~

Hasaki jumped slightly when she felt a sudden jolt at the back of her head. She could feel that something was wrong...

_'Like last time...'_

She narrowed her eyes. Why did she feel this way? Like an impending doom...but she was sure she was perfectly fine. '_Who would cause my senses to...'_

Suddenly, she bolted down the hall, receiving scared and odd stares from the people she passed. She didn't care. She just knew that she needed to get something that she had forgotten a long time ago.

'_I will not stop from what fate has desired...but I will attempt to aid those who will.'_

~*~*~*~*~

Two figures could be seen dashing down the hall – well, rather, the first was dragging the second so he would run, too.

"Stop it, Mikage! I don't want to drag you into this!"

"You idiot! You wanna die?! No one's ever survived challenging Ayanami! I stole a Hawkzile and left it up ahead! Now, hurry!"

"Mikage!"

"Just run and try to stay alive!"

Suddenly, Mikage widened his eyes, as an arm was put in front of him to prevent him from progressing any farther. When he saw who it belonged to, he gasped.

"Hasaki! Please, let us go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." She replied, walking over to Teito. Teito tensed.

"Why are you stopping us?!"

"...I need a favor."

She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a small package. "If you meet a man who has red hair, glasses, and wears bishop clothing, give it to him, with this message: _I will not stop fate's path, but I shall aid those who will. Crush it in the night of a black moon._"

Teito was still weary, but accepted it and nodded. Then they ran. Hasaki walked backwards to the wall, and leaned on it. _'Maybe your wish will be granted after all, stepfather.'_ She closed her eyes. _'Then again, this world may fall into ruin.'_

_**'Gosh, very serious and serene, are we?'**_

_'Who are you?!'_

**_'Well, I would tell you, but nah. It's way more fun to watch people be in the dark!' _**The voice chuckled, then disappeared again.

Hasaki banged her head into the wall. '_This...is idiotic.'_

~*~*~*~*~

**Yay! The chapter's finally done! I am SOOO sorry about the long update (very long...) and shorter-than-usual length. I am trying to space out my paragraphs more...please, critisism and anything else is welcomed!!!!! Please review!!!!! Ja ne!**


	3. Black Hawks, White Ghosts

**Hi! This is Ominias! Thank you for reading my story! Many people like this, so I shall continiue. And thank you SOOOOOOOOO much reviewers! Let me make arrangements with Labrador for his candy flowers! ^^x For now, COOKIES!!!! =P**

**Disclaimer: Did I do this? I think I forgot. I dunno. Anyways, this applies to all chapters. I do not own 07 Ghost, any songs used, or any other reference that may or may not show up. So, I own nothing besides my story! Ok?! Now, read!!!**

~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Three: Black Hawks, White Ghosts**

Hasaki woke up the next morning, to find Hyuuga waiting at the foot of the bed, smiling.

"H-Hyuuga-dono...?"

"Ohayo Hasaki-chan! How are you this morning?"

"...confused."

"Ah, well... Oh! Guess what, Hasaki-chan? I've got the best news for you!"

Hasaki stood up, and proceeded to make her bed. "Hai, Hyuuga-dono?" _'I hope he doesn't tell me something like he found a new candy store or something...'_

"I found the best candy store yesterday!" Hasaki sweatdropped. _'...irony...'_

"It's got everything! Like licorice, lollipops, candy apples, I mean, they even have this new type of candy called 'fizzing candy' ! I heard it fizzes in your mouth and..." Hasaki closed her eyes while Hyuuga kept rambling on about different types of candy, which one is sweeter, and which candy he thought people would like the best, and stuff like that, until he said:

"But, Hasaki-chan, that's not the only good news I have for you! No, no! The best news is that you'll be able to see everyone much more frequently now!" At this Hasaki opened her eyes, and had a suspicious look on her face.

"...Hai, Hyuuga-dono...?"

"Aw, Hasaki-chan! Now you drop the -dono, ok? Don't be so formal! After all, we've known each other and the group for, what, several years? So, drop the formalities." Hasaki sighed.

"Fine, Hyuuga-san, but-"

"No, no! Not -san either! Call me just Hyuuga, or at least something like Hyuuga-kun or something!"

"Fine...Hyuuga."

"That's better!"

Hasaki sighed. "Well, no offense, Hyuuga, but may I suggest you explain what you came to me for, since people are bound to give us odd stares if you have a member of the Black Hawks talking to a teenage girl about candy and being less formal." And it was true. Everyone in the room were looking at them, either wide-eyed, confused, or smirking at them, for various reasons.

"Oh, fine... Hasaki, starting today...

...how would you like to become a member of the Black Hawks?"

~*~*~*~*~

Hasaki sighed. She has been getting a lot of stress lately, what with the exam on _that_ day, Teito Klein deciding it would be _fun_ to escape the day after, the package, and the whole thing about her more frequent dreams lately. She sighed again, as she put what few belongings she had into a box.

_'What is up with this week?! This is...aw forget it...'_

_**'I totally agree with you. That is, I **_**would****_,_ _but this is kinda fun!'_**

_'You again. Who are you?!'_

But the voice already faded, as Hyuuga opened the doors to the sleeping quarters again.

"Yo, Hasaki-chan! You ready yet?"

"Hai...Hyuuga."

"Aw, still getting used to it? Ah well! Now, come on!"

~*~*~*~*~

People gave mixed reactions to the scene before them. The older, seasoned soldiers saluted, the new, fresh recruits gave the pair funny looks, while Hasaki's main teasers hid behind others in fear. Why? Well...

"Hyuuga-san! Please let go! I can walk on my own!"

"Not with the -san, again! And c'mon, Hasaki-chan, lighten up!"

"Demo Hyuuga...!"

"Let's go~!"

Hyuuga was seen dragging Hasaki down the hall, holding her wrist, while smiling playfully. Hasaki, on the other hand, was glaring daggers at the other man, trying to hold on to her box of possessions while attempting to stop Hyuuga from _dragging_ her any longer, and to just _walk_. Guess who was dominating? Hyuuga.

Finally, Hasaki gave in, and let Hyuuga drag her. She sighed.

"Here we are! Aya-tan! Hasaki-chan's here!"

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Teito woke up that morning, to find that he was in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed. Then last night's events came rushing back to him.

_'That's right...I escaped...and...Mikage...Also, those weird bishops, and sisters, and...him'_

He slipped out of bed, put on the spare clothes the sisters prepared for him, and walked up to the door.

Closing it behind him, he looked around, and a strange feeling washed over him.

_'What is this feeling...?'_

He walked into the courtyard, and stood in the middle of it, examining the tall, beautiful walls that surrounded him.

_'How strange...I feel...like I've seen this before...'_

His attention was pulled away to the large group of people entering from a road to outside. They all looked happy. Teito observed them, a slight bit of envy creeping up in him.

~*~*~*~

Teito sat under a tree, going over his thoughts.

'_I still don't get any of this! I still can't believe I'm from the Raggs Kingdom. And why did HE kill father?!'_

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a young woman rushing over to Bishop Castor, carrying a small child in her arms.

"Please save him! Won't you help him?"

"But of course." He said, smiling warmly. Then he saw a red mark on the boy's chest. "That's-! Hurry, come this way!"

"Thank you very much!"

They scurried into the building, and Teito heard some people muttering to each other.

"Did you hear? Apparently this is the only church that can remove Verloren's curse."

"Verloren? Isn't that just a fairytale?"

"No, it's real. The Kor that Verloren set lose before being sealed away a millennium ago, still take people's souls in exchange for three wishes."

"I've heard that a red mark appears on the chest of anyone who makes that trade with one of the Kor."

"Then that kid..."

Teito's head quickly turned to the building, where Castor, Labrador, Frau and the lady was coming out of. She turned around, and bowed deeply.

"Bishops, thank you so much! I thank you from the bottom of my heart!"

"Be careful on your way back."

The crowd awed in joy. "They removed the curse!"

"Just what I'd expect from the Barsburg church, who is protected by the seven ghosts!"

_'Seven ghosts?'_

~*~*~*~*~

Teito walked down the halls of the library, that were brimmed with many books. He climbed up a ladder, and search for a book containing information on the seven ghosts.

_'Seven ghosts...they're things I didn't learn in school...things about my father, and all sorts of things I don't know...'_

He thought, as he attempted to reach a book on the shelf above him, but his chains from the army prevented him from reaching to get it. Suddenly, a hand went up and pulled it out, and his eyes wandered to it's owner. It was...something that looked like a human dressed in nun's clothing, but it had no irises or pupils.

"EHH?!" Teito was very shocked, so much, that he fell off of the ladder, falling down several feet.

"Ahhh!"

Suddenly, he was caught by two strong arms. "Ya brat!" Teito looked up. It was Bishop Frau.

"Quit being such a handful!" Teito was clearly annoyed.

The nun/humanoid/thing jumped down beside him, and Teito looked at it with wide eyes. Bishop Castor came scurrying to beside Frau.

"Are you alright?"

"I. Am. All. Right." He said, still looking at the 'thing'.

"Isn't she a cutie? She's one of my masterpieces! No, I should say she's the embodiment of my love."

"Huh...?"

Castor looked at the book in the doll's hand. "Hm? 'The Empire's War Records Covering the Past 100 Years'. Is this what you were looking for?"

Suddenly, Frau grabbed the book, and went dashing down the hall still holding Teito. He ran out of the library, turned at a corner, and finally stopped.

"Whew...That was close!"

"Wh-what gives?!"

"I'm amazed you sniffed this out."

"Huh?" Teito grabbed the book and opened it, and inside was pictures of women in bikinis posing for a camera. Teito shook.

"I can't read this in the open 'cause of my job, you know? It was a serious problem! And I can only hide so much in my room." Teito smacked Frau's face with the book.

"You being a bishop is the problem!!!"

Frau bent down to see Teito in the face. "You know the saying, 'To hide a tree, put it in a forest!' Now, listen, don't let that doll fanatic-GWAH!" He got the doll's foot implanted on the top of his head.

"Honestly..."

~*~*~*~*~

Teito and Frau sat around a table, and Castor was standing beside them.

"By the way, what were you trying to look up?"

Teito was silent for a moment, then said. "The war that took place ten years ago..."

"What's it to you?" said Frau.

Teito stood up. "I don't have to tell you that!"

Castor smiled. "It's said that a thousand years ago there were two massive countries that were equally powerful and influential.

One of them was the Barsburg Empire, which had been granted with God's divine protection through the 'Eye of Raphael". The other was the Raggs Kingdom, which had been granted God's divine protection through the 'Eye of Mikhail"."

"Raggs Kingdom..."

"In order to maintain world peace, the two countries formed alliances, and supported each other for a very long time. But ten years ago, the Raggs kingdom wanted both Eyes and broke the alliance. They went to war and were destroyed. That's the truth that has been recorded in our history books."

Teito sat back down, and had a disdraught face. "The truth... Is it all true? Is it really the truth...?"

"Listen up, brat! There isn't just one truth. Everyone involved carries their own form of the truth." He smiled. "If you don't believe that history's right, travel the world, and see for yourself."

Teito's eyes widened. "I'll do that! I'll do just that! I want to know what's really true!" He ran down the hall.

Suddenly, he stopped, and turned around. Running up to Castor, he held out the small but heavy package that Hasaki had given him. "Oh, Castor-san...Someone I know asked me to give this to a red-haired bishop with glasses...that'd be you, right?" Castor smiled. "It seems so."

"Well, she wanted to give you this message..." He paused, then said. "_I will not stop fate's path, but I shall aid those who will. Crush it in the night of a black moon._, whatever that means." Castor had a thoughtful look on his face, until his face looked as if he'd realized something.

"Teito-kun, who was it that gave you this?"

Teito hesitated. _'Well, if Hasaki-san wanted me not to tell him, she would have said so...so..._'

"Um...Hasaki Hamono."

Castor's eyes widened, shock written on his face, but it was quickly replaced with a smile. "Thank you, Teito-kun."

"Mhm...by the way, Castor-san, may I ask why you looked as if...as if you recognized that name?"

Castor's eyes softened. "She...she was a good friend of mine..." _'And she saved my life...'_

"Oh...okay then." Teito said before running off.

"Castor."

"I know, Frau."

~*~*~*~*~

**Whew! Another Chapter DONE!!! YAY!!! ^^x I pulled a heck of a lot of the anime and real events into that last part, but it's major in the story, so...yeah...anyways, please review! They keep me in high spirits!!!**


	4. Walking on Different Roads

**Hi!!! It's me. Ominias! Yay! Praise the yet to be pronounced name!!! (I can't even pronounce it...so...) Sooo....I bring you chapter four! **

**Hm...anyways, thanks to all reviewers!!! YAY!!! Also, VERY sorry about the long wait. I really don't have an excuse...and I wasn't sure how to start this...but anyways! Please don't hurt me!!! T-T **

**WAAHH!! They TOTALLY messed up the Anime. And they ended it at 25 episodes?! What's up with that?! I REALLY hope they make a second season in 2010.**

**Also as a side note: The song at the beginning (Hitomi No Kotae, the 1st Ending) Is cut off at that part for a reason. That reason is because of the English translation. Search for it if you have time to waste, 'kay? ^^x**

~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Four : Walking on Different Roads**

_Tooi natsu kashiki keshiki...  
Yasashii yuki no kaori...  
Togire togire no kioku o...  
Tsumuide michi o sagasu..._

~*~*~*~*~

Hasaki blinked. _'...Nami-kun...'_

"Come in."

The voice of Ayanami could be heard behind the set of brown double-doors. Hyuuga proceeded to drag Hasaki into the room, then dumped her in the center. She sweatdropped, but righted herself and stood up. She bowed to him.

"Nami-kun."

"Hamono."

_Silence. And, do I daresay, crickets?_

"Uh...well anyways..." Hyuuga sweatdropped. "Soo...what now?" Ayanami turned his eyes to him.

"Hyuuga."

"Hm?"

"...leave."

He sighed "Aw, fine... But just wait, Hasaki-chan! I'm going to tell everyone now!" And with that, he rushed out the door.

"..."

"Hamono, I assume you know...?"

"Hai."

"Then," He smiled. "Welcome to the Black Hawks, Miss Hasaki Hamono of the 315th graduating class."

~*~*~*~*~

Castor sighed. He was looking at the small package Teito gave him. _'...and I never made it up to you, did I, Ha-san?' _He still didn't open it, and tonight, he stood in the church gardens, under the new moon.

"The black moon, hm?"

He slowly opened the package, and he was surprised at it's contents. Inside, was a large, sparkling red ruby, and a small note. Inside the ruby was a small sword, with an white bird's wing on one side of it's hilt, and a bat's wing on the other. The side with the bat's wing as a very dark, coppery red, almost black, and it was seeping into the bird wing's side. Castor's eyes strayed to the note beside the gem, and picked it up. It read:

_...I know it's you that's going to be reading this, isn't it? ...Xinglu..._

_I still haven't forgotten my promise. But, unfortunately, I may not be able to carry it out._

_Before, I was nothing...gone with the wind, there, but not existing. But..._

_Even with my blood-soaked hands, I found reason, so I apologize._

_...You know my one precious person in my life when I was little?_

_I never told you this...but...he died two days after he met me._

_Struck down, in front of me. His blood all over me. That's when I was four._

_But, there's something he wanted...his wish...and I hope you at least will understand..._

Castor was shaking as he was reading. His eyes were wide, and they got even wider as he read the next part. He dropped the paper altogether. Somehow, he managed to calm himself, and proceeded to crush the red ruby still resting in his trembling hand. The gem shattered into dust, and Castor fell unconscious. Falling to the ground, he was gently caught by Labrador before he made contact with the earth.

"Castor-san..."

~*~*~*~*~

Ayanami strode down the halls, Hasaki behind him. Today was her first day in the Black Hawks, and she had yet to see everyone. The doors slid open, and the occupants of the room turned their heads. One of them, a child with pink hair in a braid, came bouncing up to them, and hugged Hasaki tightly.

"Hasaki-chan!!!"

Hasaki smiled, and patted the child's head. "It's good to see you are well, Kuroyuri-dono." She raised her head to a blue-haired man, and nodded. "Haruse-dono." He nodded back.

"Hasaki-san."

Kuroyuri raised his head up to Hasaki. "I can't believe we get to see you from now on! I'm so happy!"

"Hai, me too."

Just then, Hyuuga bounded into the room, along with a blond-haired man with brown eyes. "Hasaki-chan! You're finally here, eh?" The blond-haired man looked slightly confused. Hyuuga noticed this and said. "Oh! Hasaki-chan! Meet Konatsu! He's my begleiter! Konatsu, meet Hasaki-chan! She's going to be a member from this day onwards!"

He saluted. "I'm honored to meet you, Ma'am!"

"As am I, Konatsu-dono."

"Oh? It's been a long time, Hasaki-dono." She turned towards the voice to see Katsuragi in the doorway.

"Yes, it has. It's good to see you again."

Ayanami spoke up. "Now that introductions are settled, I would like to ask of you, Konatsu, and Hyuuga to follow me." They did as ordered, and was brought to a metal door. "Inside is a soldier who has a possibility of assisting the run-away Teito Klein in escaping. You three are to take turns guarding him, understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

He reached out and opened the door, and they walked in. Inside, was Mikage, chained to a char fastened to the floor. His head was hung low, but one could still see determination flashing in his eyes.

"Now, you will tell us all you know."

Mikage clenched his teeth.

~*~*~*~*~

Castor was standing in darkness. He couldn't see anything but the empty darkness that surrounded him. He cautiously took a step forwards. _'Where...?'_

Suddenly, he was hit by a wave of blinding light, and he was forced to shield his eyes. When he opened them, he was no longer in darkness. Instead, he was in a small field, a very small village close by to the East. When he looked around, he saw a group of people a little ways off. _'The villagers?'_ He walked towards them. Bits of their conversation floated into his ears, along with a lot of yelling.

"Stupid girl!"

"She's a demon, I tell you! A demon!"

"Filthy ingrate!"

"She shouldn't even exist!"

"That's what you get, you little monster!"

Castor quickened his pace, and saw clearly what they were doing. They were brutally kicking a young girl, who was bruised black and blue everywhere on her body and curled up into a ball. He was shocked, to say in the least. How could they kick an innocent little girl, who couldn't have been more than two years old, perhaps three?! He ran towards the group of people.

"Stop it!"

But his cry was to deaf ears as they kept yelling and kicking the girl. Suddenly, he saw a flash of silver and red. The villagers were flung back from the sheer force of whatever had hit them, and they fell past the small hill adorned with tall grasses, now stained red. One look at the mass of bodies and blood, and he knew.

They were dead.

He forcefully tore his eyes away from the carnage to the lone, orange-haired girl still curled up in the dead grass. She slowly uncurled herself, and shakily got to her hands and knees. She opened her worried and confused eyes, and Castor gasped. Those blood-red eyes were unmistakable.

"H-Ha-san?"

He was again ignored, and wondered if his voice could be heard at all. He watched as Hasaki slowly stood, only to fall back down again, shock, worry, and horror streaked across her face. He heard her speak, in a broken, hoarse voice that was painful to listen to.

"M-Mother...? Father...? Minna..."

He bit his lip as Hasaki crawled over to the bloody mess of bodies, tears streaming down her face. By this time, Castor had walked over to her side, and tried to hug her, comfort her, but to no avail. He passed right through her, and his voice could not be reached.

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he found himself in the never-ending darkness again. He was panting. Sweat was soaked into his eyebrows, and he found himself wishing to lay down, but he kept standing. _'...Ha-san...'_

Suddenly, another wave of light washed over him, and he found himself staring at the back of the same little girl from before in a dark alley, albeit a little bit taller. She was covered in scratches and bruises, but no noticeable spots of blood was found anywhere on her clothing. She started running when she heard voices behind the corner of the alleyway, and Castor had a little bit of trouble keeping up. _'Even back then she was quite fast...'_ Finally they stopped, and Castor saw why. In front of her, blocking her path, was a large, well-built man, tattoos on his arms and legs visible behind ripped fabric. He was probably around twenty to thirty, and he was grinning like a madman.

"You can't get away from me now, girly."

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't bet on it. I will not be captured when I've come this far!" Her voice was not cracking or shaky like before, Castor noted. Rather, it was confident, and a bit arrogant.

"Haha, let's see about that!"

The man lunged at her, but she quickly dodged to the side. She tripped him as he was running, and she jumped on his head before speeding through the now open passage way to who-knows-where. Castor glanced at the man, but then followed Hasaki quietly. Finally, they entered the main street, and Hasaki breathed a sigh of relief. But that was temporary, as the man from before roughly grabbed her small wrist, and grinned.

"Now you will become a sklave!"

Castor was worried, even though he figured that he was only seeing memories. Suddenly, Hasaki thrust her arm out towards the man, and instantly an ring of red zaiphon surrounded the mans neck. _'Oh no...is she going to-!'_ His thoughts were interrupted as the man let Hasaki go and begged for his life. Castor could see her contemplating whether or not to end his life or not. Finally, after a few agonizing moments, she undid her zaiphon.

"...fine. You may live."

Castor shivered. Her words and her voice were so cold, like ice.

_'Like ice...'_

~*~*~*~*~

Labrador, Teito, and Frau were worried. Castor has been out for almost a day, and he has yet to wake up from his slumber. His condition was stable, but there was no signs of him waking up anytime soon.

"What happened, Labrador-san?" Teito asked.

"Do not worry Teito-kun. Castor-san should snap out of it soon." Labrador said with a smile.

Teito frowned, but nodded and walked out of the room. _'He avoided my question...'_

Meanwhile, Frau also asked the same thing as Teito. "...Does it have something to do with that package ?"

Labrador nodded slowly. "Although I know she means no harm, I think we should be extra careful from now on."

Frau sighed. "I guess it can't be helped. Tell me when he wakes up." He walked out of the room, but then dashed through the halls towards the library. _'Hehehe...now that Castor's out of commission, there's no one to stop me from reading my books!~ Here I co-me~!'_

~*~*~*~*~

**YES! How'd you like that chapter? It took FOREVER!!! Again, sorry about the wait. But, 24 reviews for 3 chapters?! You guys are awesome. Now, you would go from awesome to AWESOMENESS (which is my word, by the way) if you review again, 'kay? ^^x Again, sorry for the wait!!!**


	5. Genius

**Hi everyone! It's me again! So it CAN be pronounced! Thanks to EvilBoyzR2Cute for the pronunciation of my name! Yep, it's probably pronounced Ohm-mini-as. Thanks again! And BIG THANK YOU to all reviewers! Your reviews are what keeps me going! (Seriously. This is the most reviews I think I had EVER had.)**

~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Five: Genius**

Mikage was, needless to say, shocked. What was Hasaki doing here? Furthermore, what was she doing with _him_?

"Hyuuga, make him say all he knows about the traitor Teito Klein. After your shift, I shall come back, and Hamono, you switch with Hyuuga. The same with Konatsu afterwards. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Hai."

"Okay, Aya-tan!"

He walked out of the room with Konatsu and Hasaki in tow. Hasaki took a brief glance at Mikage, then at Hyuuga, and briskly followed the two men out of the room. The large metal door made a huge 'thud' when it closed, and Mikage was left alone with the Black Hawks member in the dark.

"Now, let's get started, shall we?"

~*~*~*~*~

Castor was tired. He had seen a few more memories after the chase with the sklave trader, and none of them were very good. Bad, actually. She was chased, beaten, starved, and cold. Yet, each time she managed to get out with her life – and her freedom. Each time, he was amazed at her will and courage. Each time, she stood up for herself, despite being so young.

And each time, he was scared of what happened next.

Now, he was again flooded by the same light he had witnessed over and over again, signaling the start of another memory. But this time, he somehow felt that this was the most important memory for him to see. The reason for this whole ordeal.

The Hasaki he saw now was taller and stronger than the girl in the alley. She looked about four. She was, again, running from a sklave trader, but the difference was that the trader was faster and seemed to be stronger than the previous one. Obviously a lot more experienced, too.

"Tch."

'_Ah. So this is where the one-syllable sentences started..'_ Castor sweatdropped, but continued running, losing Hasaki fast. _'Of course, she's even faster now.'_

Hasaki kept running, even when there was a dead end. She stopped at a brick wall that stood before her, blocking her way. The sklave trader came around the bend on a hawkzile that was scratched and dented in several places.

She glared at him, then proceeded to jump and climb up the wall. In no time at all she was at the top, crouching. The hawkzile stopped at the wall and the man climbed out. He searched in the vehicle for a few seconds, then he pulled out a grappling hook. Hasaki jumped off of the wall onto the other side before he threw it over, then again, started running. Castor walked through the wall, then followed her. _'Funny how I'm used to the concept of walking through solid objects and people now…'_

"Hey! Get back here!"

Hasaki only pushed harder, leaving a small trail of dust in her wake. She shivered. It was getting colder now. Finally, after running many miles, she slowed down to a walk. It seemed that they had lost him. Suddenly, she collapsed. A large growl came from her stomach.

'_How long has she gone without eating anything?!'_

Footprints steadily approached her. When Castor looked up, he saw a man around his fifties crouching down to her. He had a loaf of bread in his hand. He held it down to her. Hasaki eyed it suspiciously. He smiled.

"Are you alright? Don't worry; it's not poisoned or anything. I just thought you might have been hungry, that's all."

She was still cautious as she took the bread. She sniffed it, then started nibbling it. "Th…thank you." She said awkwardly, as if she had never spoken those words before. It was probably true. He man brightened.

"No, no, it's fine. You look cold. Would you like to come inside? It's not much, but it's better than out here. It's about to snow." He motioned to a small looking house, not much better than a shack, and held his hand out. She stood up, and eyed the small house, unsure whether to trust this man or not. Finally, she relented. The sheer happiness on the man's face made it very difficult to say no. He smiled, and ushered her inside. Castor was happy, but again, he felt a sense of dread wash over him, like something bad was about to happen.

And he realized what.

~*~*~*~*~

Teito sighed as he walked through the long corridors of the church. It has been three days now since Castor had first fallen into a coma, and he was getting more and more worried for his condition. He stared at the silver rose that Labrador had given him the day before.

'_A good luck charm..?'_

Teito closed his eyes, and stood up. He started walking to the path that lead outside of the church.

'_I'm grateful to them for rescuing me, but is it really okay for me to be here? I don't even know if Mikage is okay or not. I can't-'_

Suddenly, his head was grabbed from behind.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going, ya little brat?"

"Hey, let go of me! I'm not a little brat! My name is-!" He said defiantly, while jumping away from Frau's grasp.

"Is what?"

Teito paused, then turned away.

"You haven't even touched the food the sisters gave you, have you?"

He stayed silent. Suddenly, the man at the gate yelled out. "The gate's closing!"

Teito ran for the gate, but Frau grabbed his wrist and held him back. The gate closed.

"Jeez."

Teito stared at the closed gate, but was picked up suddenly by Frau. He struggled, and accidentally dropped the silver rose he was still holding.

"Put me down! I'm not hungry!"

"If you miss your chance now, you won't get to eat anything until tomorrow, and it'd be annoying if you passed out on us again."

"It looks like you're finally loosing up." Labrador walked up to him, and picked up the forgotten flower on the ground. "This flower will lose its meaning in life if you don't wear it." He placed the rose in Teito's hair, and smiled. Teito pouted.

"Come on, brat, let's go." Frau proceeded to carry Teito all the way to the dining hall, while Teito struggled to get out of the man's grasp.

"Put me down!"

~*~*~*~*~

The steel doors opened into the room, shedding light onto the two occupants inside. Mikage's head was low, and Hyuuga stood beside him.

"This kid just won't fess up! But we all know he was with Teito Klein when he escaped!"

Ayanami and Hasaki walked into the room.

"He insists he was just a hostage. And now he pleads silence!"

Ayanami stared at him, then took out a photograph of Mikage and a young girl standing together. Mikage gasped.

"You're sister's a real cutie, isn't she?"

"D-Don't!!!"

Ayanami put away the picture, and stared down at him.

" 'It's all for my family.'. I was so touched when I read that in your application. You're a most promising student."

Mikage's voice was weak. "Enough already…"

"I'm going to give you two choices." He bent down to Mikage's ear. "Your family, or Teito." He smiled.

Mikage's eyes were shocked and held despair. Satisfied, Ayanami walked out with Hyuuga in tow. "Keep an eye on him."

"Okay, Nami-kun."

Once again, the big metal doors closed, and Hasaki and Mikage were shrouded in darkness. Mikage's eyes were painfully squeezed shut, and his head was low. Hasaki looked at him impassively, but one could see a trace of sadness in her eyes. She walked up to him. Mikage looked up. He was sweating.

"Wh...what should I do..." He said quietly in a pained voice.

She closed her eyes. "I am not one to decide for you. You know that."

Mikage's head hung low again. "...why..."

"..."

"Why is it...that Teito...and my family have to get involved? Why?!" His voice got louder and louder until he was close to yelling.

She glared at him, but not as coldly as when she glared at Shuri at the final exams. She remained quiet. He turned his head away.

"Why are you with _him?_ Why are you my guard this time? What's your relationship with that man?"

"I am a member of the Black Hawks."

His head shot back and he stared at her, surprised. Then he chuckled.

"I see...so _that's_ how it is..."

She raised an eyebrow. He kept chuckling.

~*~*~*~*~

Castor was shocked still. Even though he was only seeing memories, the dread and the stench of blood still penetrated his senses. He didn't know what to do. _'I've really got to give credit to Ha-san...for all of these terrible memories...'_

There in front of him, was a big pool of the red liquid splattered aimlessly, an unmoving body, a large man with a sword dripping the substance onto the floor...

...and Hasaki, clothes and hair soaked in blood lying on the floor, eyes clouded over and turning hard.

~*~*~*~*~

**Ta DA! Another chapter done! (Though it was a bit...scary at the end, I guess.) I hope you like it!!! Oh yeah, and REVIEW PLEASE!!! ^^x It gives me all the support I need to get typing instead of being lazy and playing video games all day. Well, anyways, thanks!!!**


End file.
